Drama Never Ends!
by angelsheart662
Summary: Hello Yale! The Pretty Committee are starting college and it's completely different than what they expected. Hello new clique and new guys! The girls are better than ever and of course, they're ready for the wild college parties! Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**The Pretty Committee have graduated and are attending Yale, but the drama never ends. **

**Massie Block: **Still glamorous, still a fashion-queen, she hopes. College is nawt like she expected it would be. When she and the Pretty Committee meet another rival clique, it's up to her to make sure they're at the top.

**Dylan Marvil: **After her reality show ends with a flop, she goes to Yale and meets a hawt new guy, too bad he has a girlfriend in the rival clique!

**Alicia Rivera: **As beautiful as ever and she's still luh-ving Ralph Lauren but she can't get over her breakup with Josh, until she meets another half Spanish cutie. _Hello soul-mate!_

**Kristen Gregory: **Working hard as always and of course, she's on the Yale soccer team. But they play harder, way harder than she did at OCD and Kristen is faced with challenges both off and on the soccer field.

**Claire Lyons: **She would be happy, if she can Cam were at the same college but he's all the way in Pennsylvania. But when a new guy makes a play for her attention, she may have to drop Cam and focus on him.


	2. Chapter 1: The HART and the Slut

The Pretty Committee's Penthouse

6:25 a.m.

Chapter 1

It seemed like Massie had just laid down and closed her eyes when the alarm went off. Groaning, Massie gently carried the still sleeping Bean off of her and took a hot, twenty minute shower. Feeling refreshed, she got dressed in her first day of college outfit she had picked at Saks with the Pretty Committee a couple days before going to Yale.

It was an Alexander Wang lavender slip dress that she had paired with a pair of strappy gold sandals and three gold necklaces. _10_, she thought to herself.

By the time she had finished getting dressed, the rest of the PC had woken up too. Massie inspected the each member of the PC's outfits.

Alicia was wearing a pair of gray, knee-length shorts with a short sleeved black Ralph Lauren v-neck sweater that downplayed her C-cups. . "9.2," Massie rated her.

"Now me," Dylan burped and they burst out giggling. She had on a slimming black maxi-dress and matching two inch heels. "9.4," Massie said approvingly.

Kristen was next. She had on a navy blue Juicy Couture silk jumpsuit with silver Puma sneakers. "Sporty-chic," Massie said, "9.3."

Kristen high-fived the other girls and then it was Claire's turn. "Hawnestly Kuh-laire," Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's Old Navy denim capris and ill-fitting t-shirt, "We're in _college_ now, you can absolutely nawt go dressing like _that_."

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen snickered while Claire looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Everything," Massie said, "You can wear my light blue t-shirt dress with navy leggings. We have to buy you a new wardrobe."

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen nodded in agreement.

"And I can't believe you still didn't get rid of those Keds," Kristen added, wrinkling her nose at Claire's feet, "You should try Puma sneakers."

"Or Jimmy Choo sandals," Alicia said.

"Or Marc Jacobs flats," Dylan said.

"I'm not rich, _remember_?" Claire said.

"Anything but the Keds," Alicia said, "They hurt my eyes. I'm surprised your feet don't suffocate."

"Just go change, Kuh-laire," Massie said, dismissing her. Claire walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Massie's, Alicia's and Dylan's parents had bought the ah-mazing penthouse as a surprise gift for the PC. It had five gorgeous rooms, 2 bathrooms (Only Massie got her own), a huge kitchen and living room or as they called it, the party room. It had a flatscreen TV, four sets of leather couches, a foosball table (though only Kristen and Claire really played), darts, and a large space for dancing, of course. The penthouse had two floors and the party room was downstairs and so was the kitchen. Massie planned on adding a Jacuzzi in case they wanted to invite some people over.

At the end of high school, Massie and Landon had broken up, so had Alicia and Josh, Dylan and Derrington, Kristen and Dempsey but not Cam and Claire. _Shocker! NOT!_

The boys (except for Landon) had gotten drunk at a party in the last couple days at school and cheated on the girls with total slutbags. The boys had gotten dumped despite the many sorry texts that they sent.

Massie and Landon had broken up because Landon was going to Stanford. They decided it was for the best and they were still friends.

Now, they were eighteen and Massie hoped to meet a new guy, and pursue being a fashion designer of course.

Alicia was going to be a lawyer, just like her dad. Dylan was taking classes on being a movie producer; Kristen was playing soccer and become a doctor. (Though her secret ambition was to go to the Olympics for soccer), Claire was at Yale to become a teacher.

Around seven a.m., the Pretty Committee walked to their classes. Massie's first class was Fashion Design where you designed clothes and learned about the different fabrics. Massie smirked, she'd be in the top of the class, she just knew it.

In the classroom, they didn't have desks, just round maple tables with four chairs at each of them. Massie sat down at one of them and texted the PC.

**Massie: Found my classroom, what about u guys?**

**Alicia: I'm in here with a bunch of guys! And there's a seriously hawt one.**

**Kristen: Ew, you do nawt want to see the pics in here. **

**Dylan: Barely made it. OMG, HART guy alert. Gtg**

**Claire: We shouldn't b texting**

When Massie looked up from her phone, she saw a boy around her age with sandy hair and the most ah-mazing ocean blue- eyes. His hair was the same color as Derrington's, but a little darker and definitely looked better. He was wearing a Ralph Lauren polo and Diesel Jeans and Prada sneakers. _10, 10, 10!_

He flashed Massie a smile that was hotter than the sun. "Hi, I'm Luke," he held his hand out.

"I'm Massie, Massie Block," she said and was surprised to find his hand warm and strong.

"And I'm Britney," came a cold, taunting voice. A tall, thin, beautiful girl with long, pin-straight blonde hair glared at Massie. She was wearing a tight, black halter dress that barely covered her lacy black underwear and the dress exposed most of her chest, "Don't mind if I sit here." She scooted close to Luke and batted her eyelashes, "Hey cutie."

She exposed a little more of her chest so he could almost see her entire perfect, round C cups. Massie couldn't help feel a little jealous of them; she was barely a B cup!

Before anyone could say anything, a woman at least 6 feet tall with a long nose and dark brown hair in a tight bun came in. She was probably in her early thirties. "Hello class, my name is Professor Collins," her voice was crisp and clear.

For the rest of the class, she explained the rules of the class and assigned them with a homework which was to design a casual outfit. She also said it was important for girls and boys to learn to design clothes of other genders.

When the class was over, Massie was just about to text the Pretty Committee about Luke when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said, flashing his perfectly even, white-teeth, "Since Professor Collins said we could do our project in partners, I was wondering if you wanted to work with me."

Massie felt herself blush. He was _too_ cute. "Um…," she pretended like she was thinking about it. Her mother always said it was important to play hard to get, "I guess."

"Great, see you later then," Luke lifted his arm in a wave and walked away to join his friends.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder again and it wasn't Luke, it was Britney and she was surrounded by four equally slutty looking friends. "Keep your hands off him," she hissed, "He's mine."

"Luke isn't the type of person to go for slutty girls like you," Massie sneered at her, "And by the way, that dress is _sooo_ last season."

Britney chuckled. "Look girls, she can't even tell the difference between this season and last season. Where did you get that little girl dress anyways, Forever 21? Luke doesn't like little girls, either."

Massie shuddered at the thought of shopping at that knock-off store. "Um Britney, am I an egg?"

"No," Britney laughed again.

"Then why do you think you can beat me?" and with that, Massie turned on her heel and walked away.

The State of the Union

In Out

Luke Landon

Alexander Wang Forever 21

The Pretty Committee The Sluts


	3. Chapter 2: Debating Two Guys

Starbucks

12:17 p.m.

Chapter 2

The next classes were rather uneventful and the Pretty Committee drove to Starbucks in Massie's new Mercedes. Massie was telling them about Britney.

"And she and her friends were wearing these halter dresses," she continued, "And she was totally hitting on Luke."

The Pretty Committee gasped.

"No way!" Kristen squealed, "He totally likes you though, he didn't ask Britney to work with him did he?"

"Point," Alicia said.

"Anyways, guys totally seem to drool at them. You don't think they're a rival clique, do you?" Massie said. Then she wanted to pinch herself for letting her insecurities out.

"Puh-lease they have _no_ style," Dylan sneered, "One of the girls, Sasha or something like that was wearing this ultra-short mini-dress. It's gross. I swear I saw her making out with a guy before I came here. Her dress was off and everything."

Claire shuddered.

"So how's you and Cam's long-distance relationship going?" Alicia asked twirling her perfectly sleek hair.

"Good," Claire said, smiling, "He texted me during class today. It was so cute." Her smile faded a little. "Some guy in my class was flirting with me though."

"Was he cute?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah," Claire blushed.

"Eh mah gawd you like him don't you?" Massie said.

"Of course nawt," Claire said, her cornflower blue eyes looked a little uncertain though.

"Are you going to cheat on Cam?" Dylan said, "Or are you gonna dump him?"

"Neither! Austin was just being friendly," Claire said indignantly.

"You said he was flirting," Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"Can we drop the topic?" Claire pleaded.

"Okay," Kristen said, smiling a little, "This guy, his name is Kyle, saw me playing soccer and he was like complimenting me and stuff. He offered to give me soccer lessons when I told I needed to work on my kick."

Massie grinned. Her girls were finally getting over their ex-crushes.

"What about you guys?" she asked, sipping her latte.

"There's this half Spanish guy in my class and he's super smart and totally hawt. His name is Samuel but I think he goes by Sam," Alicia's brown eyes looked dreamy.

"He sounds ah-mazing," Massie said approvingly, "Dylan, any new crush?"

"Jake," she blushed, "He's totally cute and during the class he was chewing Trident Layers gum and so was I."

The girls squealed. "He's perfect for you," Claire said.

"I know right?" Dylan giggled.

Someone interrupted them with a cough. It was Britney and her hooker friends.

"You're in our seat," she said coldly and kicked Massie's chair, "Move. Now."

"Why should we?" Massie snapped.

Britney chuckled. "I'm the Queen Bee here, little girl," she sneered and shoved Massie, hard. "You do what I say."

Massie shoved her back even harder. "No you're _nawt_."

One of Britney's friends had gotten into a fight with Kristen and the other with Alicia. Alicia was whimpering under the girl's strong grip until Dylan rammed into her and she staggered back, gasping for air.

Massie high-fived her but winced as Britney sank her long nails into Massie's arm. She released her grip and Massie saw blood oozing out of her skin. 

"That's what you get for messing with me," Britney smirked at Massie, but she stopped when strong hands grabbed her and yanked her away. It was Luke.

"Leave," he said coldly.

Britney's eyes widened. "Luke," she cooed, "We were just playing. But if you want us to leave, we will. We'll be back though," she left with a seductive wink and blew a kiss. Massie wanted to gag.

"You okay?" he asked her, his eyes softening.

Massie nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem, Britney can be a bitch," he started to turn around but then stopped, "Wait, I never got your phone number." His blue eyes looked better than ever.

She gave it to him.

"Bye Massie, I'll call you," and he left.

"Was that Luke?" Alicia asked, once he was out of earshot.

"Yeah." Massie couldn't help but giggle.

"He is _so_ ah-dorable," Kristen punched Massie playfully.

"He kinda reminds me of Derrington, except hawter and _way_ more mah-ture," Dylan commented, looking thoughtful.

"But he was right, Britney is a total bitch and her two friends too," Claire said.

"The brunette is in my law class," Alicia said, "I had no idea that she was Britney's friend. Her name is Jessica and the black haired one is Sasha." She lowered her voice, "They are sluts too, I heard a couple days ago, they rented out a club and they had a total sex party."

Massie wrinkled her nose. _She_ hadn't even had sex yet. Claire blushed again.

"Why is your face all pink Kuh-laire?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing," her face turned even redder.

"Tell us," Dylan insisted.

"Oh fine, well, Cam and I made a promise that the next time we see each other, we'll have sex. Are you guys happy now?" she snapped, turning the same shade as Dylan's hair.

"That is so cute," Alicia said.

Claire's face turned purple.

After their lunch break, Massie headed off to her next class which sadly had Britney in it.

"Hey Massie," Britney smirked at her. She was sitting on the lap of some guy.

Massie rolled her eyes. She could not believe Britney was in another class with her. The door opened again and Britney immediately leaped off the boy's lap.

"Luke," she cooed and kissed his cheek. Massie felt a wave of anger.

"Get off," Luke walked and sat down at a desk.

"Play hard to get Britney," one of Luke's friends sneered at Britney. He had dark wavy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Was it possible that he was cuter than Luke?

"Hi Massie," he smiled at her, "this is my friend Nathan." He gestured towards his friend. Massie fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Hey," she flashed her best smile.

"Hey," he grinned at her. Massie felt butterflies in her stomach. _She loved college. They guys were beyond hawt and smart too. _

During class she took out her Montblanc pen and purple notebook. Instead of taking notes, she made a list of the pros and cons about Luke.

Pros: He's a total 10, his blue eyes are better looking than Landon's and his hair is totally better than Derrington's. He wants to be a fashion designer (we can start our own company!)

Cons: Britney's hitting on him and he's not as hawt as Nathan

After much debating, she decided that Nathan was the better crush and that Luke would be a second choice.

She quickly texted the Pretty Committee about Nathan and after class ended, she hurried out of the classroom to find them. Before she walked any farther, a girl with pink hair came up to her holding an envelope.

"Massie," it was Strawberry. An LBR that used to go to OCD, "Omg, hi!"

"Uh hi," Massie started to walk away. She didn't want to be seen in public with Strawberry.

"Wait," Strawberry handed Massie the envelope, "It's an invitation to a party that some friends and I are throwing. You can bring all your friends, I can't wait to see them."

"Thanks," Massie turned on her heel and walked away.

_**And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it. **____** More drama will come in the next chapter though! Review please. **_


End file.
